Dirty Little Secrets
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene sus secretos, sus problemas y sus demonios. Y cada uno tiene su propia forma de lidiar con ellos. Rate T por temas fuertes. B&B, Hodgela, Zack/OC.
1. Brennan

**Hola lectores, después de una larga ausencia en fanfiction volví con el fandom de bones, este es un fic ambientado en nuestra época, con los temas y situaciones de hoy, por lo tanto es un AU con OOC. todos son adolescentes de no más de 14 años. y eso. espero reviews, gracias.**

**DISCLAMER: Bones no me pertenece, es propiedad de la FOX y Hart Harson, lo único que me pertenece es la trama y los personajes que yo he creado.**

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan se levantó calmadamente una mañana de día Viernes para preparase para ir a la escuela. Pasó a calentar agua en la cocina para luego dirigirse al bañe, después de 10 minutos salió con su cabello mojado y su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre mientras este preparaba el desayuno. <em>Maldición, <em>pensó ella mientras salía de cocina y se dirigía a su habitación ubicada en el segundo piso de su casa.

Luego de otros 20 minutos bajó hacia la cocina vistiendo unos vaqueros, una blusa, sus converse negras y el cabello amarrado en una coleta, se sentó en la mesa mientras su padre le servía en una vaso jugo natural de naranja y en un plato le colocaba 2 waffles cubiertos de mermelada.

-Papá, no tengo hambre –dijo la chica de 14 años mientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo, frunció el seño cuando el acido líquido recorrió su garganta

-Tempe, tienes que comer algo –dijo El hombre- Estas demasiado delgada

-No juegues, estoy gorda –ella rodó los ojos y su padre suspiro.

Luego de 10 minutos en los cuales el padre de la castaña logró que se comiera la cuarta parte de su desayuno.

-Hija, estas demasiado inapetente – mencionó el hombre durante el viaje hacia la escuela

-No es nada papá –trató de calmar la niña a su progenitor- Ya pasará, además he estado teniendo muchos exámenes últimamente –se excuso, luego de unos pocos minutos el automóvil se detenía frente a la Escuela Thomas Jefferson, la chica tomó su bolso y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su padre –Adiós papá, que tengas buen día- Se bajó del automóvil apresuradamente y se dirigió a la escuela que estaba casi vacía.

No pudo evitarlo, era una necesidad tan grande que inundaba su mente, su cuerpo, todos sus sentidos, se dirigió al sanitario de mujeres y luego de asegurarse de que estaba vacío se encerró en un cubículo.

Luego de estar ahí durante unos minutos, con mucho cuidado introdujo dos dedos en su boca, hasta su garganta, rozando su ovula, lo que provoco que vomitara todo el contenido de su estómago.

Después de varios minutos de estar sentada en el frío piso salió de aquel cubículo, se lavó los dientes y se miró al espejo, estaba pálida y muy ojerosa .

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su casillero por sus libros, se sentía muy débil pero lo ignoró, tenía que continuar con su día y su pequeño y sucio secreto no se lo podía impedir, o si no sería descubierta y eso era lo último que quería.

…So Young and so messed up…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS :D<strong>


	2. Booth

**Hola lectores, volví con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, con un poco controversia, he de agregar, ya que muestra una historia muy triste y dramática, etc donde no se salta directamente al final feliz.**

**Bueno, espero Reviews :)**

**DISCLAMER: Bones no me pertenece, es propiedad de la FOX y Hart Harson, lo único que me pertenece es la trama y los personajes que yo he creado.**

* * *

><p>Booth y Brennan se encontraban en el patio fuera de la escuela sentados en el césped, mientras algunos otros chicos se encontraban a una distancia considerable besándose, ellos solo los ignoraban<p>

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? –preguntó Booth a Brennan mientras esta miraba a las nubes en el cielo

-No lo sé, quizás estar todo el día viendo _House M.D_ –respondió Brennan- Te recuerdo que mis fines de semana no son muy interesantes, ¿Y tú?

-No lo sé –respondió el- Quizás llamar a Becca o a Stacy y salir a dar unas vueltas por la ciudad –Brennan frunció el ceño cuando Booth nombró a las chicas, para el eran sus "amigas con beneficios" para ella, eran unas completas rameras rubias y de piernas largas.

-No me agradan ellas –dijo Brennan- Son unas completas pesadas, pero quién no querría salir con el Mariscal de Campo del equipo de la escuela ¿No? –Booth sonrió ante sus evidentes celos

-¿Y qué tal si salimos tu y yo? –preguntó él

-Creo que está bien para mí –dijo ella- Podríamos ver si Angela y Jack se nos quieren unir

-No es una mala idea –dijo Booth sonriéndole

-Y Zack y Lily –Booth la miro raro, no es que no le agradaran el par de niños de 13 años pero eran un par de empollones con precarias habilidades sociales

-Pero ellos son un poco raros –dijo Booth, Brennan frunció el ceño y lo miro con enojo

-Para ti son solo un par de cerebrines con una mínima capacidad de hacer amigos ¿Cierto? –preguntó ella mientras se ponía de pie

-Eso es lo que son ¿No? –respondió el encogiéndose de hombros

-Sí, son eso, y yo también, ¿Entonces yo también soy una _rarita_? –Dijo ella mientras tomaba su bolso con sus libros- Seeley –El trago saliva, solo lo llamaba Seeley cuando estaba realmente enojada- Creí que eras diferente pero veo que eres solo otro mariscal de campo

-Temperance, yo… -Trataba de explicarse Booth, pero Brennan no se lo permitió

-No importa Seeley, vete a follar con Becca o con Stacy, no me interesa –dijo Brennan marchándose de ahí y dejando al joven sólo.

-Realmente ahora metí la pata –murmuro él para sí mismo.

Pudo verla alejarse, como el viento, la verdad es que había sido su mejor amiga desde hacía 2 años y siempre estuvo ahí ese maldito cosquilleo en el estomago.

Le gustaba, la quería, más de lo nunca creyó que podría quererla, después de todo, ella no era de su tipo de chicas, y quizás eso era lo más atrayente.

Vio hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que estaba teñido en tonos naranjas, tomo su mochila, guardo su móvil en un bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió a su casa.

Odiaba su casa, la detestaba, cada día que pasaba el ambiente se hacía más tenso, más violento y más insoportable. Cada vez que llegaba era la misma escena: Su progenitor tirado en el sofá con una botella casi vacía de Vodka, Su madre en la cocina, tratando de ignorarlo y Jared, su hermano de 7 años ajeno a todo la cruel realidad en la que habitaba diariamente después de que llegaba de la escuela.

Cuando ya estaba a la entrada de su casa respiró profundamente, tratando de darse fuerzas y entró y lo que vio fue lo que esperaba, pero con una diferencia: Su abuelo se encontraba en la cocina hablando con su madre. Se dirigió hacia ese lugar rápidamente ignorando las confusas palabras que le dirigió su padre.

Al entrar a la cocina, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a su madre y se le ató en un cálido abrazo a su abuelo

-Hola pops –dijo el- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los vine a ver, ¿No me extrañabas _gamba_? –preguntó Hank a su nieto mayor

-Mucho –respondió él- ¿Por cuánto te quedaras?

-Por el tiempo que él quiera –dijo la madre de Booth, el menor la miró agradecido- Seeley Booth ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

-Bien –murmuró el recordando su pelea con Brennan

-Eso no parece muy Bien –dijo Miriam Booth- Vamos hijo, ¿Qué te sucedió? Alguna mala calificación, algún castigo. Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-Bueno, tuve una pequeña pelea con Brennan –Dijo el cabizbajo, era vergonzoso decirle esas cosas a su mamá

-Ah hijo mío –dijo su madre divertida- Ya pasare, ustedes son inseparables

-Bueno, tengo fe en tu palabra –dijo el sonriéndole

-Ve a hacer tus tareas, cenaremos en 1 hora mi vida –dijo Miriam. Booth obedeció y subió las escaleras, no sin antes mirar de reojo a su alcoholizado padre.

Booth se despertó en medio de la noche debido a un estrepitoso ruido que provenía de su sala, vio la hora en su móvil y confirmo que eran las 02:13 AM, lo más silenciosamente que pudo se acercó a las escaleras a ver lo que ocurría.

Su padre sobre su madre golpeándola brutalmente mientras su abuelo trataba de alejar a su hijo de su nuera, el hombre mayor tenía un ojo inflamado y una ceja partida.

Lo que ocurrió luego de eso fue muy confuso…

Despertó en su habitación junto con su madre y su hermano, cuando se levantó y fue al baño pudo ver que tenía varios moretones en su rostro, se levantó la camiseta de su pijama y comprobó que tenía diversos moretones en su espalda y abdomen.

Regreso a su habitación y pudo ver el bello rostro de su madre lleno de moretones y arañazos, al igual que sus brazos, de su padre, no había rastro.

Pasó el fin de semana en su habitación, sus heridas físicas casi no se notaban, pero las emocionales, seguían ahí, latentes como el palpitar de su corazón.

Pero el si había salido, en la noche del sábado salió por su ventana sigilosamente, su padre no había aparecido hoy, su madre estaba destrozada y su abuelo también, a pesar de que este trataba de disimularlo así que se fue al centro de la ciudad, a uno de los antros que frecuentaba cuando estaba autodestructivo.

3 latas de cerveza barata fue lo que consumió y luego se dirigió a una casa en los peores barrios de la ciudad, que funcionaba como una especie de casino clandestino donde iba al menos una vez a la semana.

Entro con 10 y salió con 50, su adicción se hizo presente y al final salió perdiendo 200 dólares, para luego darle un golpe a la mesa y salir de ese lugar para dirigirse a su casa y tratar de olvidar todo lo que le había sucedido, tenía que intentarlo, para poder estar bien el Lunes y que nadie se enterara de sus 2 grandes y sucios secretos.

_I bet, you bet,_

_i win, you lose,_

_i lose, you win,_

_You Live and I die._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWSREVIEWSREVIEWS ;)<strong>


	3. Hodgins

**Hola lectores, lamento mi ausencia tan prolongada, pero no tenía inspiración alguna y estuve muy ocupada, ya que participe en todas la actividades de la semana del inglés en mi ciudad, así que tiempo me falto para todo.**

**Este capítulo esta inspirado en su mayoría por la canción "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" por The Beatles.**

**Saludos lectores, espero reviews.**

* * *

><p>Hodgins estaba sentado en el suelo del ático de su gran casa, tenía los ojos cerrados y las piernas como Buda, luego de unos segundos sacó del bolsillo de jean un porro<p>

-Bueno, mañana vuelven mami y papi por 4 días –dijo en tono de burla- Me jodieron el fin de semana –refunfuño mientras sacaba una caja de fósforos de el mismo bolsillo de su jean- Bueno, hay que celebrar que hoy es viernes –dijo para si mismo, luego colocó el porro en su boca mientras que con sus manos encendía un fósforo y luego encendía el porro, dándole una gran calada, reteniendo el humo en sus pulmones, sintiendo el maravilloso efecto que hacía en su cuerpo y mente.

Luego de 6 caladas ya había acabado con el porro y se encontraba tendido en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose en las nubes, bailando con el viento, sentía que pudo haberse acercado al nirvana. Con mucha pereza abrió los ojos y vio como todo el mundo le daba vueltas, y algunos muebles adquirían cualidades impropias de ellos, pero no le importo, al contrario, lo adoraba.

-Wow –dijo para el mismo- María, esta vez estuviste buenísima –rió torpemente mientras que con mucho esfuerzo se sentaba y metía bruscamente su mano a el otro bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando de este una pequeña bolsita plástica que tenía 5 pastillas blancas dentro de ella, junto con un polvillo del mismo color. Rápidamente abrió la bolsita, puso las pastillas en su mano y se las tragó de golpe, para luego tumbarse en el suelo sin cuidado alguno y cerrar los ojos e inhalando aire profundamente, dejándose llevar.

Estaba en un bote en un río de mermelada de mora, con un cielo de crema batida y en la orilla había pasto y árboles de mazapán y caramelo.

-Hodgins –escucho una dulce voz femenina llamarlo, este lentamente se dio vuelta para ver quién lo llamaba, vio que era Angela, esta tenía sus ojos de colores que cambiaban a cada minuto de color y diseño, y llevaba un vestido blanco, su cabello suelto, con una pequeña tiara de flores. Angela le sonrió cálidamente y salió Corriendo.

Extrañado Hodgins empezó a remar hacía la orilla del río y fue tras ella, cruzando un bosque de flores de celofán verdes y amarillas que eran increíblemente altas, mientras el cielo cambiaba de amarillo a rosa y luego a un celeste brillante. Pero no pudo encontrarla, dio una patada al aire y frustrado miró al cielo.

Ahí estaba ella, volando entre diamantes, dejando a su paso una cortina de colores brillantes.

El la miraba maravillado, hasta que ella dejó de mirarlo y siguió con su camino, haciendo que Hodgins saliera de su místico Transe y volviese a perseguirla, entre flores de chocolate y caramelo que se elevaban por sobre su cabeza, hasta llegar a un gran lago de leche, que tenía pastelitos de malvavisco, flores de gelatina y un gran submarino amarillo flotando en medio, busco con su mirada pero no estaba ahí, así que siguió su camino a través de un enorme puente hecho de galletas con chispas de chocolate con aroma a vainilla y pudo divisarla en el cielo, bailando entre diamantes, estrellas y planetas, mientras sonreía con el sol en sus ojos pero seguía su camino en el cielo.

Hodgins nuevamente se echo a correr, pasando a través de un bosque de gelatina y azúcar para llegar a un gran prado, lleno de líneas de colores, siluetas de cabezas que tenía imágenes dentro de ellas, a modo de pensamientos, mientras que en el horizonte habían personas gigantes vestidas con trajes de muchos colores que caminaban, junto con un unicornio que corría mientras su melena se agitaba en un viento inexistente. Siguió corriendo, ahora persiguiendo el perfume de fresas que siempre utilizaba Angela, hasta llegar a una gran estación de trenes, que parecía no tener principio ni final, llena de trenes de arcilla de muchos colores, con porteros de plasticina que utilizaban corbatas de espejo, y subió a un tren, esperando a llegar a algún lugar.

Miraba por la ventana grandes cantidades de praderas y campos de fresas.

De un momento a otro apareció Angela flotando, esta le tendió su mano a Hodgins y este la acepto, ella empezó a tirar de el y empezaron a volar como uno en el viento, intoxicándose con el aroma a Vainilla y Crema que reinaba en el ambiente, para luego ir volando a través de diamantes, estrella y planetas inexistentes, mientras ambos reían, ella con una risa melodiosa de la cual solamente podían ser dueños los angeles, y el con una risa torpe y tosca, mientras siempre la miraba embobado.

Llegaron a un punto en donde existía todo y nada a la vez, donde podía ver el universo mismo al mismo tiempo, todas las galaxias, planetas, estrellas, lunas, soles y cometas al mismo tiempo.

Ella se le acerco tranquilamente, sin perder su aire de alegría y paz que siempre traía consigo en el mundo real. Acarició su mejilla con dulzura mientras lo miraba a los ojos, los ojos de ella para Hodgins eran un abismo de chocolate infinito, que lo llamaban a perderse en ellos.

-Te quiero –susurró el mientras ella todavía se le acercaban, el se preparaba para besarla, pero lamentablemente, al primer roce de labios Hodgins despertó.

Se encontró en el ático, lejos de aquel mundo del cual acaba de llegar, estaba sudado, le dolía la cabeza y todo el mundo le daba vueltas, como pudo se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin antes mirarse a un espejo y ver que tenía los ojos muy rojizos y cansados.

Se encerró en su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para poder conciliar el sueño y estar con mejor aspecto para cuando llegaran sus progenitores, pero sobre todo, trataba de olvidar. Olvidar aquella maravillosa alucinación que tubo, que le hubiese gustado quedarse allí y no salir nunca jamás.

Pero no podía debía olvidar para poder estar bien el día lunes y poder ver a Angela con ojos de amiga, tratando de ocultar los profundos sentimientos que tenía por la morena.

Sus pequeños secretos, aquellos que jamás debían ser descubiertos, o su mundo se iría abajo, y no estaba dispuesto a arruinar su mundo, el de sus amigos y perder las pocas posibilidades que tenía con Angela.

_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_

_But she's gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds _

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, por favor.<strong>


	4. Angela

**Hola lectores! He vuelto con esta historia, la verdad es que pasé por un periodo de crisis del escritor y no pude escribir nada y ahora con un pequeño arrebato de inspiración les he escrito esto. Me disculpo mucho por no haber actualizado antes! Han pasado un poco menos de dos años desde que subí un nuevo capítulo y no saben cómo lo lamento, me siento terrible por eso.**

**Bueno, basta de disculpas, aquí el disclamer y luego la historia, ojala que la disfruten porqué yo disfruté mucho escribiendo este corto capítulo**

**DISCLAMER: Bones no me pertenece, es propiedad de la FOX y Hart Harson, lo único que me pertenece es la trama y los personajes que yo he creado.**

* * *

><p>Angela se preparó para ir a la escuela, su castaño cabello cayendo en ondas delicadas sobre sus hombros adornado con un blanco cintillo de aspecto costoso, estaba usando un vestido blanco con flores rojas estampadas, zapatos tipo ballerina y en su anillo brillaba un anillo de plata.<p>

Vivía a tan solo dos calles de la preparatoria así que sin siquiera se molestó en tomar el autobús, simplemente salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de ella, procurando no despertar a su progenitor que después de una larga noche de trabajo estaba durmiendo.

Al entrar a la escuela pudo sentir todos los ojos en ella, las chicas la miraban con envidia, sabiendo que nunca podrían ser ella y los chicos la miraban con deseo, sabiendo que nunca podrían tenerla pero a Angela no le importaba, ella simplemente seguía su camino con los libros pegados a su abdomen.

Abrió su casillero y se miró al espejo, comprobando que su aspecto estaba bien y al cerrarlo, pudo ver a una muy pálida Brennan caminado hacia su casillero que curiosamente esta junto al de Angela.

"¿Lo hiciste otra vez, cierto?" Preguntó Angela con un suspiro, su mejor amiga estaba pálida, con inmensas ojeras y sus clavículas parecían sobresalir aún más.

"Quizás" Respondió Brennan "Tuve un fin de semana de porquería, no empieces, por favor" Brennan rogó a su amiga.

"Linda, mi fin de semana fue igual o peor que el tuyo, así que las dos nos merecemos un descanso" Angela dijo tomando su libro de Biología y su cuaderno de la misma materia, ya que era la primera asignatura del día para ella.

"¿Volviste a hablar con él?" Preguntó la chica con piel color de nieve y Angela asintió levemente "Angela, es ilegal, ¿Sabes en los lios en que te estas metiendo, en los que se está metiendo el?" Angela asintió levemente y suspiró.

"No queda de otra" Dijo la castaña con resignación, vió a Hodgins pasar en frente de ellas y le regaló una coqueta sonrisa.

"Eres la peor, ¿Sabes?" Temperance la regañó y la señorita Montenegro se encogió de hombros.

En ese instante el timbre sonó.

"Vamos a clases" Dijo la ojiazul cerrando el casillero para ser seguida por Angela.

"Eso… estuvo increíble" Jadeó un apuesto hombre, de ojos azules y torso musculoso mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración.

"Lo sé" Sonrió Angela mientras se colocaba su ropa interior, a sus quince años acababa de acostarse con un tipo que le doblaba la edad.

"Como siempre" Agregó el mirando a la chica con deseo "Sé que debes irte, hay algo para ti en el closet" Le sonrió dulcemente a Angela mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Angela se terminó de vestir rápidamente y abrió el closet después de colocarse los zapatos, dentro de el había una caja de color blanco con el logo de la costosa y conocida marca de ropa _"Chanel"_

"No puede ser" Angela murmuró mientras abría la caja, dentro de ella había un precioso y delicado vestido color purpura de su talla junto con un par de aretes de la misma marca.

"Gracias!" Exclamó ella con la más grande de sus sonrisas y el hombre le guiñó el ojo.

Angela guardó el costoso vestido en su closet antes de recostarse en la cama y mirar al techo de habitación, su padre estaba trabajando y ella, como siempre, estaba sola en casa durante la noche, a la merced de la oscuridad que consumía la casa y sobre todo su alma.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. ¿Cómo se había metido en eso? Estaba acostándose con hombres mayores por los regalos que ellos siempre le daban, prácticamente toda su ropa había sido obtenida mediante eso.

Se sentía sucia, como una prostituta, peor, como una mujer forzada a vender su cuerpo, no es que su padre no le diera lo que necesitaba, lo hacía pero no le podía dar lo que ella quería y por eso, Angela decidió obtenerlo por sus propios métodos. Sabía que sonaba como una caprichosa pero en realidad no lo era. ¿Qué chica de su edad no soñaba con un lindo vestido o con unos zapatos caros? Todas lo hacían y la mayoría hacía que sus padres se los compraran pero ella ni siquiera se lo mencionaba a su padre, sabía que no tenían el dinero para complacer sus gustos.

Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, si quería seguir obteniendo lo que quería, no podía permitir que su sucio secreto se descubriera, la única que lo sabía era su mejor amiga; Temperance Brennan.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Críticas?¿Sugerencias? Todo se recibe! No olviden de dejar un pequeño comentario sea bueno o malo :) <strong>


End file.
